Modern vehicles (e.g., automobile, car, light truck, and others) employ various embedded electronic controllers that improve the performance, comfort, safety, etc. of the vehicle. Such controllers include engine controllers, suspension controllers, steering controllers, power train controllers, climate control controllers, infotainment system controllers, chassis system controllers, etc. These controllers communicate over in-vehicle networks such as a controller area network (CAN). Listening to the data traffic on an in-vehicle network when a vehicle system malfunctions can provide insights on what has malfunctioned and possible fixes. The lack of this feature may not always be optimal for development, validation, and field investigations but aligns with security strategies intending to prevent bad actors from easily monitoring and modifying vehicle functionality via otherwise accessible network interfaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that allows privileged and secure access for monitoring an in-vehicle network. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.